


Bathtube Spider

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Movie, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Johanssen can go to Mars and back every day of the week, but Chris still needed to take care of the spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtube Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Little nothing for a while ago :)
> 
> If you like this, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/131001057644/beth-johannsen-will-go-up-in-space-any-day-of-the) on tumblr! :D

**Bathtub Spider**

 

“HOLY SHIT! CHRIS, CHRIS, CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!”

The doctor entered the bathroom in hurry, cold sweat covering his face and palms, his blue eyes searching quickly for his girlfriend and then spotting her on the closed toilet, shampoo still on her hair and her body covered in soap, looking freeze at the floor. He followed her eyes to the water falling and he finally saw it: a little black spider trying to climb on the wall.

“For real?”   
“Shut up! Just kill that shit!” 

He disagreed with his head, moving towards the shower and feeling her wet fingers grabbing at his sweater. And then, she screamed when Chris took the spider in his hand.

“What are you doing!?”  
“Saving this poor thing of the soap and the water. Calm down, I let her outside.”  
“Kill it! It’s going to enter again, it probably has a nest here!”  
“Beth, is just a little garden spider. It’s not even poisonous. And she is small, she would not grow.”  
“I don’t care, nerd, I don’t want her here.”  
“Fine, I just taking her outside. Calm down.”

But then, the animal jumped and she jumped too, this time climbing him to his back, hugging his neck with both hands. He sighed, now wet and covered in soap, thank you very much. Once again, he took the spider and she went off him, running to the other side inside his room. So he went out, leaving the little one in one of mrs. Arnold’s plants and saying sorry to her, the spider run into the ground and he smiled, coming back to find Beth still freez in his room, naked and wet.

“She’s gone, you can finish your shower.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep, the poor thing run into the wild once she felt safe.”  
“Poor thing? It could have killed me!”  
“It’s not…” He sighed. “Alright, she could. But she’s gone.”

The woman show him her tongue, then entered the bathroom again, ignoring him laughing. 

“Stop calling it a ‘her’!”   
“Alright, alright…”

It went silent then, Chris leaning in the door and she sit on the waterfall, looking at him.

“You know…”   
“It could be another one.” She finished for him.  
“I should stay with you…”  
“Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
